Secrets In The Dark
by jimmyuchiha93
Summary: Bella was an auror. On a dangerous mission she was captured and had several mental blocks seal off her true self. However when certain circumstances are fullfiled the blocks are released and Bella flees the presence of the Dark Lord. With no where to go she goes to the only person she can think of, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets In The Dark**

**A Stormy Beginning**

**AN: Hey guys, I've been playing around with the idea of a Harry Potter story for a while now and this is the outcome. This time I have a Beta in the form of my best buddy so hopefully any mistakes I make will be caught lol. Anyway onto other news, I haven't given up on my Naruto story but I think for now that this will be my primary focus. I hope you like it and don't forget to R&R.**

It was a dark, moonless night in the town of Little Whinging. All around the gentle, melancholy sounds of crickets and various, nocturnal creatures filled the vast nothingness of the darkened village. The clouds of the night drifted lazily across the muted sky. A ghastly breeze blew through the night, chilling everything it came across down to their cores. As if to make things worse a cold, remorseless rain pelted from the heavens, just as the tears fell from a raven haired youth. A youth with emerald eyes devoid of emotion and a cursed lightning bolt scar. This youth was none other then Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

Harry Potter hadn't had the best life by far. From an early age his life had been filled with pain, heartache, mistreatment, and so much more. It seemed that his life was destined to be hell, and hell of the worst sort. October 31st would see the first of his many near death incounters, at only four months old dear little Harry would meet his greatest enemy, the darkest of wizards, Lord Voldemort. Due to a prophecy made by a complete stranger, the Dark Lord took matters into his own hands and stormed the house of James and Lilly Potter, Harry's mother and father. Both had refused to join Voldemort, but the Dark Lord was merciful, and he had no desire to shed magical blood wastefully. So begging both parents to move aside and let him kill their young son, he grew angry and violent when they denied him his wishes and he slew them where they stood, it was Harry's mother however that would be the Dark Lord's undoing. For by sacrificing herself to safe her only child she had enacted and ancient and powerful magic that the Dark Lord knew not of. It was love.

Rearing back and unleashing his curse that would bring the very untimely death of little Harry, Voldemort burst apart as his soul was wrenched from his body and he was no more but a shade in this world, a shadow, a forgotten memory. But yet he lived on, for he was a cunning Lord and he had taken the necessary steps in planning his survival. Harry would grow up with his distant relatives, not distant by blood, or by marriage, but distant by choice. After the attack at his home in Godric's Hollow, he was extracted from the wreckage and in trusted to his muggle (all none magical folk) relatives, his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

Skipping eleven years, ahead Harry would learn the truth about his parents untimely death from a giant, and not to a small child, a literal, well _half_ giant, named Hagrid. After the world shattering explaination about his parents and his heritage Harry had departed the very night with Hagrid and hadn't returned until after the school year was finished. However while at school and making new friends such as Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, he had many adventures and happenings that consequentally were life endangering as well. From sorting, to quidditch, to almost swallowing a Golden Snitch, to finally hunting for the Sorcerer's stone and meeting Voldemort face to back of a professor's head! After a long speech from the snake himself he found himself victim to Lilly's protection a second time and disappeared as dust into the wind.

Next came his second year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. He discovered his ability to speak to snakes was looked at in a very poor light, especially considering the recent student attacks going on. Finding a journal in the girl's lavatory, he unknowingly found a former possession of Lord Voldemort. Months later and several more students being petrified to a stony visage, Harry discovered the truth. In the same girl's bathroom was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, Salazar Slytherin's most hidden and sought after dwellings. Finding Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley family, unconscience and near dead he again found himself facing the Dark Lord, except this time as a teenager much like himself. Going by his true name of Tom Marvolo Riddle he unleashed Slytherin's ancient beast, the Basilisk.

Finding himself in yet another near death encounter Harry fearlessly fought the beast tooth to sword. Wielding the noble sword of Gryfindor Harry overcame the beast and saved Ginny, thus adding to his blooming legend and his mounting popularity. His next adventure would also be one of the most emotionally trying times in his life. His third year at Hogwarts there was a breakout at the wizard prison, Azkaban. Sirius Black was a convicted murder…and best friend of Harry's father, James.

Having had enough of his relatives, Harry jumped aboard the "Knight Bus" and was whisked off to London. Once arriving at Hogwarts he finds security to be tightened by Dementors, guards of Azkaban, with such heartache in his young life he was like a beacon to the Dementors. Dementors essentially suck all the happiness out of you, and if you aren't careful, your soul as well. Having already met the Dementors on the train Harry sought out help from Professor R.J. Lupin, who, unkowningly to him would teach help him more then any other teacher ever would and would later go on to be an eccentric uncle of sorts.

In December of third year Harry found out the terrible truth. Sirius Black was none other then his godfather, and even worse the reason his parents were dead. Over-hearing professor McGonagall and Madame Rosmerta in the Three Broomsticks, was how he became privy to the truth. After swearing to kill Sirius of he ever met him Harry began to sink lower and lower in hatred and depression. Finally they met! After saving Buckbeak the hippogriff from being killed, Ron was dragged under the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack by a black dog.

Following both the dog and Ron, Harry and Hermione found out the _real _truth about Sirius. He was indeed Harry's parent's best friend, but he never sold the out to Voldemort, no, that was another childhood friend, Peter Pettigrew. After the group left the shack with the revealed Pettigrew as the former, Scabbers the rat (the Weasley family pet) they also made the discovery, well the students made the discovery of Lupin's furry problem. Quite simply he is a werewolf. Sirius turned back into his dog form and they battled it out with Sirius being badly wounded.

After a quick trip in the past with just Harry and Hermione, Harry saved his godfather's life from over 200 Dementors by forming a corporeal patronus, and freeing him from being recaptured by the Ministry of Magic. Next came Harry's fourth year of Hogwarts, and with it came to Triwizard Cup. The Triwizard Cup brought together the schools of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts to compete against each other in three magical contests. However thanks to some deceivingly dark magic Hogwarts gained another contestant in the form of Harry Potter. Competing to honor their school and show-off their magical prowess, Viktor Krum the Durmstrang champion, Fleur Delacour the Beauxbatons champion, and Cedric Diggory and Harry for the Hogwarts champions went through the three trial fairly equally and at the end it came down to Hogwarts vs. Hogwarts. With a bout of morality Harry insisted that both he and Cedric take the Triwizard Cup together and when they did they were surprised to find that the cup was a portkey and soon Harry witnessed the second murder in his life, Cedric's.

Trapped against the tomb of his enemy's father, Harry became part of an arcane ritual to give the Dark Lord a body again. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Spoke Pettigrew. And within seconds Lord Voldemort arose from the cauldron with a new body and the blood protection of Lilly Potter very weakened. With a duel that showed the true connection of their wands, Harry managed to hold Voldemort off just long enough to summon the portkey back to him and Cedric's dead body and they were gone.

Year five, the past year, and by far the most emotionally passing year to date. Harry has become aware of the connection between the Dark Lord and himself. Was tortured by a cruel and unusaul teacher, found himself able to view things from the mind of the Dark Lord himself. And mounted a full scale invasion of the Ministry of Magic. Late at night in the Gryffindor male dormitries, Harry was having yet another nightmare, except this was different, this was coming from Voldemort. He tossed and turned as he watched his enemy torture his godfather with the cruciatus curse. So making up his mind to travel to the Ministry, Harry was accompanied by several of his friends. When they arrived they found the Hall of Prophecies where Harry had his visions of Voldemort torturing Sirius to be completely desserted, minus the few dozen Death Eaters or so that turned up to retrieve the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort… As the battle began the friends paired off and tried to help each other, however all seemed lost until the Order of the Phoenix, the Light's secret group that had fought against Voldemort in his first rise to power, joined in and the fighting began anew.

All was going well until _she_ showed up. Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's left-hand woman, cousin to Sirius, and undoubtly one of the most stunning women that Harry had ever seen in his life! That was until she sent a red bolt of light straight into Sirius and blasted him through the mysterious veil and never to be seen again. Turning tail and running, Bellatrix weaved her way through the Ministry and taunted Harry into following her. Upon catching her and attempting to cruciate her, he found himself unable to do so and was soon facing Lord Voldemort yet again. Fearing the worst Harry faced Voldemort with the all the determination he could muster, but it for for naught. Dumbledore had arrived! To Harry witnessing two of the greatest duelists fight each other was a spectacular fight to behold, spell for spell, charm for charm, and even curse for curse was fired back and forth between the two.

During the battle, Bellatrix had slipped away and escaped using the Floo Network, and just as she dissapeared, Voldemort did as well, only to reappear in the most unlikely of places, Harry. He had possessed Harry. Both feeling the excruiating pain, Voldemort was quickly cast from Harry's body and vanished without a single trace of him left behind. Leaving the Minisrty and going back to school under the watchful eye of his loving headmaster, Harry was soon overcome with grief and rage, and soon terror as he was told just what the prophecy said for him and Voldemort.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Harry was speechless, not fully understanding the prophecy, but understanding enough to be highly concerened and upset he left the headmaster's office and soon returned "home" to his relatives and into the current statte he was in, depressed, heart broken, and angry. As a pecular wave of anger washed over him a clap of lightning flashed through the sky, lighting up the land as if it were day. And as Harry sat looking out his bedroom window, he took notice of a figure looking up at him from the lawn, a figure with lucious midnight locks, appealingly feminine curves, and above all else, intelligent chocolate brown eyes. Harry only needed a second to realize who this was, it was his godfather's killer, Bellatrix Lestrange herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets In The Dark**

**The Start of Something New?**

**An: Hey everyone, sorry its taken me a while to get this chapter out, but between fulltime work and trying to maintain life things seem to take different priorities lol. Hope you all enjoy the latest installment and don't forget to give me some feedback!**

Harry rubbed his eyes in shock, maybe he needed new glasses, or perhaps he should go the muggle route and get contacts, 'Hmm that holds some merit,' Harry thought. But back to the shock; Bellatrix Lestrange was standing outside his house waving what appeared to be a white handkerchief? His shock quickly melted to anger and the air in his small bedroom took on a metallic scent to it. For the first time since he freed the snake at the zoo, Harry felt fully in control of his magical core.

He watched with furious fascination as Bellatrix made her way slowly up the walk to the front door. Grabbing his wand, Harry bolted from his window and made it down the stairs in record time. As he neared the door, he saw that it was already open, and to his deepest surprise, fully intact. Peering out the open door, Harry witnessed a calm and dare he say attractive Bellatrix? Looking at her now it was impossible to ignore the defining high cheek bones, the shinny black hair that looked oh, so soft. The delicate eyelashes that fluttered gently above pensive purple eyes that, unlike the last time he saw them were filled with a warmth that seemed to calm the mighty storm of emotions that flowed within him.

"Hello Harry," Bellatrix stated, "before you start casting at me, 'I swear upon both my magic and life that I wish you no harm, and desire only to talk, so mote it be!'"

Following her declaration, a bright flash of white light emitted from Bellatrix and after it fading showed her to be still standing and very much alive. To further prove herself, Bellatrix made a gentle sweep with her wand and conjured a single white rose completely out of thin air. Handing the rose to Harry, his part with much shock, she motioned gently to come inside the house. Stepping aside with trepidation, they made their way into the well maintained sitting room and sat across from each other, Harry in his uncle's preferred chair, Bellatrix on the couch. Huffing from the drawn out silence Harry continued to study his unexpected visitor, he noticed that she seemed to be studying him while trying to take everything in of her surroundings.

"Well, you said you wanted to talk, so talk." Harry stated in a cold, steely voice that betrayed that he was none-to-pleased to be in the same building as her, or that she was still breathing for that matter.

"As you wish Harry," Bella started. "Now keep in mind that everything I'm about to say to you is true, and as much as you don't want to believe me, please try ok? Well here goes, I should probably start with my seventh year at Hogwarts. I was top of the entire school and was well on my way to any ministry position that I wanted. I was sorted into Slytherin my first year and over the years managed to become quite powerful among my peers. However as the school year was ending I had finally decided on my career choice, I wished to become an auror." She paused as Harry scoffed in disbelief. "It's true Harry, despite what you may think of Slytherins or me, I wasn't dark. So I applied to become and auror and to no great surprise I was inducted in and soon began training. For two years I worked my way up the grapevine and managed to become fairly good at my job. As I was starting on my third year of being an auror everything went wrong. Voldemort rose to power and everyone was getting handed bigger missions then they were capable of accomplishing." Again Bella paused, this time to conjure a glass of water for her and one for Harry that he refused. "My superiors handed me my mission briefing and I was immediately aware that this would more then likely end badly. I was assigned to keep watch over the Lestrange brothers and inform the ministry of anything dark that they were up to. I followed them around for days; I took note of all their habits, happenings, and going ons. But it wasn't until the last day of my missive that I finally found what the ministry was looking for. The Lestranges were holding secret meetings for the Dark Lord's followers. Me being the experience auror knew that I couldn't take everyone in the room so I sent a patronus message to my superior requesting for back up to make a mass arrest. Once the others arrived we made short work of the death eaters and only Rodolphous escaped. The remaining death eaters were quickly arrested and sentenced to a remote prison named Utgard."

"So wait you were an auror?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I used to be one, one of the best in fact." Bella answered.

"So why did you get sentenced to Azkaban and why did you turn?"

"I was just getting to that if you had waited." Bella snapped at Harry. "Anyway, a couple days had passed after the arrest and sentencing, and I was walking the short distance from my apparation point to my front door when I was attacked from behind. I had failed to notice a lumbering shadow follow me to my front door and hit me with a silent body bind. As I fell backward I caught sight of my attacker, it was Rodolphous. He caught me and quickly drug me into my own house. He went straight for my bedroom and threw me on my bed, he uttered a short spell and my wrists and ankles were bound to the post of my bed frame. He pulled a shrunken chest from his pocket and enlarged it before delving into it to. When he came back from inside it he had a whole armful of materials. He went around my room and placed several arcane objects in various places before I realized that he was preparing for a ritual of some sort. Rodolphous make a small cut on my left wrist and took several drops of my blood as a catalyst. He added them to an inky black potion and it immediately turned a sickly green color. I was still under the body bind so Rodolphous had no problems forcing the potion down my throat, once it was all in me he began chanting and waving his wand over me. Before he finished I realized that he was attempting a mind block ritual, something that had been outlawed as dark magic several thousand years before either of us were born. He finished the incantation and I feared for what was next, for to finish the block severe injustice had to be preformed upon the mind being blocked. And to him there was only one way, rape."

Even though to Harry she was the enemy and a villain, he couldn't help but feel for her as a fellow human being. From hearing her story he could feel the walls and barriers of his hear t soften, although there was one thing that didn't make any sense to him. "So wait, he proceeded to rape you and complete the ritual of the mind block, but that shouldn't have stopped someone from knowing what had happened or that it wasn't truly you."

"That's all part of how the ritual works, Harry." Bella stated sadly. "For it to be fully effective the person its being performed on has to be the exact opposite. So an auror, or a dark wizard hunter to have their personality blocked would result in the opposite, a dark wizard, or in my case, witch."

"But its been broken, so how did it break?" Harry asked.

"Because of you, when we were in the Department of Mysteries, you battled my wretched husband Rodolphous and when you sent him through the clock it actually killed him. But that was only step one; after I sent my stunner at Sirius..." she was interrupted as Harry developed a stony look and cut her off.

"You stunned him?"

"Harry I may have had my personality sealed off, but I wasn't heartless, he was still family, and no matter what I couldn't have out right killed him because he was head of House Black. And if I'm not mistaken, you are now as well, but we'll get to that. Anyway, after I sent my stunner at Sirius and I took off with you in chase, you caught up to me in the atrium and used the cruciatius curse on me, that further helped the mind block to snap because as soon as Sirius fell through the veil, you were head of House Black."

Harry looked completely awed at the idea that he was head of the Black Family. He figured that Sirius would have left something for him, but never the whole family.

"That having happened and you being my head of house, you using the cruciatius on me was considered an act of punishment through family magic and that began to loosen the strength of the block. Anyway, with the binds loosened I was able to fight off the mind block and come back to my former, light self. However I can't have my name cleared until I have support from someone other than Narcissa, and even she doesn't know that I'm back to being myself again. So this is where you come in Harry; we both need an out yes? I've been observing your relatives for the past few nights and have seen their abuse and blatant hatred of you, if you desire and this is strictly up to you with no persuasion from me, and my only promise to help you become a stronger wizard, you can stay with me at the Black Fortress."

Harry was again astounded by what Bellatrix had offered. To think that a few hours ago he had wanted nothing more then to kill her for what she had done and what she had taken from him. Now he was actually thinking about her offer! There were many variables that needed to be discussed however first.

"That's all well and good Bella, but there are a few problems." Harry said.

"Oh, such as?" Bellatrix asked.

"Two things; one I'm still under age, I won't be seventeen until next July. And secondly only my magical guardian can say that I can leave this hell, and sadly that's Dumbledore, and I can guarantee that he will not allow me to simply walk away from here with Bellatrix Lestrange, mass murder and public enemy number two." Harry stated calmly.

Bella looked pensively at Harry before she smiled a large wolfish grin in a Sirius like manner that twisted his heart. "Harry dear," Bella started. "both are moot points, did you not listen when I said you became the head of House Black after Sirius died?" after his nod she continued, "that means that you are now an emancipated wizard as well as your own legal guardian."

Harry was dumbfounded as both his arguments were shot right out of the water. Sure he had heard of cases such as this happening before, but they had completely slipped his mind. After weighing all his options and having spent a great few moments deciding what he wanted, Harry stood and made his way out of the sitting room and to the staircase. Looking back Harry saw that Bellatrix had stood as well and had a look of such despair upon her face. Smiling Harry said, "You can wipe that look off your face, I'm coming with you."

**AN: Hey guys and gals, don't forget to tell me what you think about the latest installment. I have to confess that this chapter has legit fought me tooth and nail to get done. I hope that everyone likes the approach that I tried to starting a new plot, and on a second note I have decided that this shall not be a Harry/Bella romance, but as of right now she _will _be the main female character until I can figure out someone else. As always R&R and I hope you enjoyed it. :D**


End file.
